Camping
by silverkite
Summary: shawn and hunter abduct/take the rosters out camping... warning M/M
1. Chapter 1

Camping

Disclaimer: not mine, just wishful thinking

Last time he'd been out in cold weather, he was in Canada and he'd very nearly died- falling through an ice path wasn't a very pleasant experience- and he didn't relish the idea of camping out in snow- even with the tent, several comforters and layers of thick clothing and buried in his own sleeping bag, Jason reso just couldn't go to sleep. Not when the wind was howling- or maybe it was a wolf- a hungry wolf- the idea made him squirm closer to his companion- in the other sleeping bag, dead to the world, was randy orton, snoring softly, thickly clothed arm bent over his face. Jay glanced at randy enviously, how the man could sleep like a log in such dangerous weather was beyond him- even when Jay was in Canada, the biting cold always woke him up. Usually he'd remedy it by slipping between his parents or sharing Adam's sleeping bag- but those weren't in his option list right now. he wriggled around to try and get comfortable but that was unsuccessful- same as it had been a few hours ago.

Jay looked at randy again, still sleeping, and an idea struck him, randy wouldn't mind, he thought, watching the viper's chest rise and fall, randy wouldn't mind. Jay nodded to himself convincingly, proceeding with his plan- wiggling out of his warm nest- he crawled over into orton's bag, shivering slightly from the cold and thankful that the viper was oddly warm enough for two humans, he slid into the bag, squirming a bit- it was a tight fit, what with orton's muscled body and his own somewhat wiry one- he stiffened when orton shifted, blue eyes wide, waiting for gray eyes to snap open and glare- instead orton just rolled to his side, spooning against Jay, loosely draping an arm over his slim waist- other arm ending up under randy's head like a pillow.

Jay swallowed, unwilling to move until orton settled into the now comfortable position, his breathes once again evening out. He sighed, the warmth was rather nice, and he felt invulnerable, safe. he daringly pressed an ear to the broad chest, catching the strong heart beat, like a lullaby. Eyes slowly closing, Jason yawned and pressed as close as he could- legs tangling with each other before he fell asleep.

Shawn insisted on blowing that stupid horn he'd bought specially for the retreat. And while hunter would rather wake up to his own circadian rhythmn, shawn had bought an alarm clock as well and hunter now glared balefully at it as it rang shrilly (shawn didn't know how to turn it off and deemed Hunter the better repairman than himself) as shawn hurriedly got dressed, grabbed the bugle and stepping out like some sort of scout master, blew into it as hard as he could- inducing several loud groans from the rest of the victims- err, campers.

"wake up, wake up!" shawn yelled cheerily, unzipping every tent flap he could reach, "breakfast isn't gonna keel over on the fireplace you know!"

Hunter wondered if shawn even knew the meaning of sleeping in- he was always raring to go- and for a man claiming to have life threatening injuries, he seemed to be at the top of his game (as opposed to last night- shawn had, as usual, been under the game- hunter chuckled at the pun) Hunter crawled of of the sleeping bag and grabbed his clothes, deciding to talk to shawn about his loudness and not to try to wake orton who was the grumpiest of them all- in fact he felt rather guilty he'd paired Jay with randy, the younger wrestler seemed incapable of looking after anyone but himself and twice nearly lost Jason down the trail. It had taken several well placed threats from Adam via sat phone and from hunter before randy actually started to show some signs of human nature.

"hunter!" shawn's head popped into the open flap as hunter put on his gloves, "come quick!"

"what is it? And why are you whispering?" as per usual, shawn just flapped about clownishly and told him to hurry up.

A small crowd of wrestlers who'd been forced- err volunteered to go on the retreat had gathered around orton and Jay's tent, hunter half hoped they weren't peering at human remains- else he'd have to answer to a pissed Adam. Carefully he took a peek, his brows nearly going up his hairline, there, squeezed together in one sleeping bag, and spooning against each other, were randy and Jay. Hunter drew back, frowned to himself and peered back in, shawn tapping his fingers of both hands together.

"think we should wake them?" shawn asked, blinking up at hunter, seemingly innocently enough but hunter saw the mischievous glint anyway and he returned it with a smile

"everyone, get every single camera phone and take a picture. Trust me, you'll want one." hunter called as everyone excitedly dashed back to their tents and alternately took pictures- it wasnt everyday that orton did something utterly human.

After everyone had had enough blackmail material, hunter and shawn divvied the group into two hunting parties and left a note on the tent wall saying they'd already went to hunt breakfast and should randy and Jay wake, they were to prepare the campfire and eating utensils.

Hunter gave one last look at the two who hadnt even woken from the commotion and grinned before heading out.

He stretched, feeling somewhat cramped but undeniably warm and well rested- a rarity, seeing as he needed to drink a ton of alcohol for that to happen- minus the hang over of course- it wasn't a bad way to wake up, randy orton decided sleepily, before returning to his previous position and realising there was a body in his sleepig bag. He froze, muscles tense and jaw set, staring at the familiar shock of blonde, dear god if he so much as looked at Jay wrong, Adam would skin him alive- imagine what Adam would do if he knew randy'd fucked the man's best friend- his thoughts cut themselves off from thoughts of torture and mutilation, as he stared, Jay stirred and randy felt the need to just look at him- take him in- jays features soft, calm, nothing of the usual haughtiness that accompanied his smirk- just a satisfied tranquil expression and randy felt the need to touch- see if it was real- his hand fell on a bony hip- had he been this thin? A soft noise and Jay eradicated what tiny space was left to press against orton, burying his face into his chest, randy swallowed, feeling a tingling sensation in his stomach, like a million butterflies-

Then blue eyes, filled with sleep, looked up at him drowsily. And orton felt his mouth dry up.

"nn?" it took a second or two to kickstart his brain and by then it was buzzing with alarm and jays eyes widened, looking at randy's very awake face- and Jay wriggled- somehow their legs had gotten entangled and each time he moved, he caught orton's ankle- or kicked a shin- and it made him panic even more, eyes wide, "sorry! I just- I couldn't-" he blabbered, unable to focus his thoughts as he tried to get away.

"it's okay," orton said, looking at the Canadian indulgently, hand gripping Jay's waist as though it belonged there. "stay."

Jay hesitated, blinked and looked at orton confusedly, "aren't you goin to throw a fit or anything?"

"what for?"

"I snuck into your sleeping bag." Jason admitted guiltily, looking like a child who did something that deserved chastising.

"it's okay." randy dismissed, "I don't mind."

Jason paused, surely there would be some sort of repercussion, but randy just lay back down, hand, he could still feel it, warm over his hip bone, drawing lazy circles, Jay nodded before snuggling back into the warmth- into that embrace that felt so calming, so assuring- "thanks." he mumbled cautiously, finding orton somewhat strange, "did you eat some bad fish or something?"

Randy raised an amused brow at his bedmate, strange, almost like a first- he'd never had anyone stay long enough in bed to talk to- or you know, not fucked senseless. "what?"

"well... You're taking this awfully well- I mean I really thought you'd... I dunno, kill me or something."

"don't exaggerate" randy thought he wasn't that evil. Maybe on a scale of one to ten, a middle five. Or maybe a seven.

Jason wasn't buying it and stared obstinately at randy, settling on his elbows "... I'm not exaggerating. Have you seen how you RKO every single moving object?"

"that's..." hmm... "good point. Let's just say you're an exception."

Jays brow furrowed, "dude, you left me on the wrong trail- what gives?"

Randy grinned, "you really want to know?"

Jay nodded eagerly

hook line and sinker.

And randy reeled him in, kissing those lips he'd stared at for minutes that seemed like an eternity.

When they broke apart, both feeling too hot in the cramped sleeping bag from the act, jays eyes were wide and his mouth dropped to an "oh."

"yeah" randy nodded emphatically, feeling somewhat pleased with himself

"b-but- but- you left me on the trail!"

"I've seen the error of my ways."

"... Are you trying to get into my pants?"

"maybe later." there was no need to rush, they'd be out here for a week after all, it was only fair for randy to get to know this, whatever it was they were starting (or what randy spearheaded anyway) before consummating their future relationship.

"..." stare

"for now," randy moved, pulling Jay up to rest on his torso, looking at startled eyes, "I just want you."

"you're not gonna eat me are you? Cannibalism-" kiss

"Adam ever tell you you talk too much?"

"... Sometimes?"

Randy nodded, tucking an arm under his head, "don't ever change."

"wait- is this a thing? Are we a thing-" kiss

"what do you want it to be?"

"wait- stop interrupting me!"

"so you don't like me kissing you?"

"what? No- I just need-" kiss

Stare

Smirk

"it's a thing isn't it?" Jay asked slowly,

randy shrugged, "only if you want it to be."

"are the kisses bribes?"

Randy laughed, "maybe."

Jay frowned contemplatively, "can I have some time to think about it?"

"of course."

"can I still crawl into your sleeping bag?"

"you're more than welcome to stay."

"are you still going to k-" kiss

"what was that?"

"you're a jackass." Jay muttered halfheartedly, snuggling back into randy- he'd have a lot to think about- good thing the company wasn't as terrible as he'd thought.

"so long as I'm your jackass."


	2. Chapter 2

Ice fishing1

"what are we doing again?" Jay asked for the upteenth time, holding up the ice saw and waving it around- randy caught that runaway arm and took the saw away lest hay decide to go Friday the 13th

"ice fishing" randy replied, setting down on the thick ice to saw a hole

"whose idea was this again?"

"the company wanted us to go on retreat. They put shawn in charge."

Jay nodded, "I see... And shawn is the American version of bear grylls?"

Randy paused, amused, "what dyou mean?"

"I just figured were stuck here in the middle of god knows where and shawn's leadin us around like some wilderness expert- totally an episode of man versus wild"

"except shawn has the survival instincts of a squirrel." randy pointed out, "he almost set hunter on fire yesterday remember?"

"oh yeah..." Jay laughed, "that was priceless- I wonder how many hits that'll get on YouTube?"

Randy smiled, adoring the absolutely perfect way jays laugh seemed to echo and tug at his heartstrings, "come here will ya?" he motioned

Jay knelt on one knee and shuffled a bit closer to randy, staring intensely at the saw in the ice, "wha-"

Randy caught jays chin and planted one on open lips, carefully licking at it before drawing back with a big shit eating grin

"what was that for?" Jay frowned, licking his own lips, tasting the completely unique taste of randy at the tip of his Tongue

"I just felt like it." orton replied, resuming his thawing a suitable hole in the ice.

"you're really spontaneous aren't you?" Jay teased, nudging an elbow against orton

"it's been said" randy shrugged, "want another?"

"another wh-" kiss

"it never gets old" orton proclaimed with a smile

"I'm going to need to finish my sentences you know" Jay pointed out

"I'll finish them for you"

"but you-" kiss lick kiss

Jay flushed several shades of red, "um..." not that he felt molested or anything- but it was kind of arousing and he couldn't be more embarrassed about it than right now.

"you're absolutely perfect you know that?" randy murmured softly, brushing a gloved hand against jays cheek

"you don't even know me"

"I will- in time. But you'll always be perfect to me."

"you know, the fish aren't gonna throw themselves at your feet dying from all the cheesiness" shawn interrupted helpfully- making Jay jerk away in surprise- completely unaware of the man's presence and how closely pressed he'd been to randy

"don't worry, we've got time" randy assured shawn as the Texan turned to observe how Cody and ted were faring with their own ice fishing hole. "you okay?"

"yeah- he just surprised me." Jay admitted, grinning when hunter's foot got stuck in a partially covered hole

"come here and I'll kiss it better" randy teased, and seemed pleasantly surprised when Jay wilfully scooted closer to him, their shoulders bumping slightly.

He carefully placed his hand behind that neck and drew Jay closer, lips meeting again, reacquainting with each other and Jay opened his mouth slightly and randy eagerly took the invitation, taking in the taste he'd come to yearn and love, roaming territory new yet familiar- enticing his counterpart to join in- Jay shyly licked back and it sent trills down randy's spine and he broke the kiss, watching as jay took in a shuddery breath- eyes partly closed- randy felt the fist Jay had gripped on his thick parka and covered it with his own hand, "better?"

Jay nodded, swallowing a bit, "maybe..."

"can't have that. Adam might kill me"

"definitely." Jay grinned bashfully, "you might wanna try harder"

"of course, I don't want to die yet" randy, pulled Jay closer, "and I'm not one to do things half baked"

"yeah" Jay leaned forward again, eyes falling shut halfway and really, randy couldn't deny him anything- closed the gap easily.

"how much you wanna bet they'll be banging each other by the end of the week?" shawn asked eagerly, plopping beside an irked hunter who was checking his foot for any frost bite.

"are you starting a pool?"

"maybe"

"too late, cena's got dibs."

"aww but I wanted to first!"

Hunter laughed, "yeah yeah" he ruffled shawn's hair teasingly, "better put a bet out on how adams gonna take this."

"he will not be pleased" shawn agreed, watching orton and Jay make out, "hey! It's broad daylight you know!" he hollered, causing them to break apart

"well it's gotta be night somewhere shawn!" randy yelled back, drawing Jay in again unabashedly.

"get your horny asses off the ice or you'll soil the fish!"

"hunter they're scaring away all the fish!" Evan whined- he'd been the one excited to go ice fishing to begin with and hunter pulled up his boot and knotted it tight

"orton! Reso! Get a tent for gods sakes, exhibitionists! Last thing I need is for my roster dying of food poisoning!"

Randy purposefully ignored all of them- afterall Jay was being pleasantly cooperative and he'd be damned if it didn't mean anything. The fish will come back, he thought, eliciting a soft moan from Jay, eventually.

"ah well, I tried." hunter shrugged, "let orton's ass freeze itself onto the ice- that'll show him. Cmon shawn and I will saw you a new ice patch" hunter compromised, leading Evan to anyther frozen part of the lake.

Shawn bit his lip and glanced at Jay and randy again, completely oblivious to everything else, "uh hey guys! If your man bits get stuck on the ice remember that the saw comes in really handy!"

That definitely got their attention.

And shawn happily skipped after hunter and Evan. After all, safety should always be first.


	3. Chapter 3

C2

"come here, I'll keep you warm." randy offered, holding up the open end of the sleeping bag- inviting Jay in whom he'd noticed had been shivering for the past thirty minutes or so

Jay gratefully crawled in with a sigh, "sorry. I just can't get the hang of sleeping outdoors"

"why? What are you scared of?"

"I never said I was scared, I'm just not... You know, used to things..." Jay defended lamely

Randy nodded, "so is it bears?"

"huh?"

"are you afraid of bears?"

"what? No! I just told you- hey wait a minute, you're not gonna try and interrupt me are you?"

Randy shrugged, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"you have that shit eating grin on."

"what? No, this is how I always smile."

"oh." then added, "you have a weird smile"

Randy chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jay's waist, pulling them close- as though he just couldn't bear the thought of being separated by an inch.

"I can't sleep if it's just me." Jay finally confided to randy's collarbone

"what do you mean?"

"I mean... I need someone there... You know, right next to me."

"hmm... Interesting." randy could fall asleep anywhere so long as there was booze, hearing Jay say he couldn't sleep without someone else with him kind of sounded adorable

"it's embarrassing sometimes..." Jay mumbled

"not really." randy consoled, "I like our sleeping arrangements" as if to make a point he squeezed jays hip gently. "I like waking up with you in the mornings."

Jay blushed, "thanks..." he accepted the kiss randy planted on his lips, already seemingly expecting it.

"and I'll always be here when you wake up" randy promised, giving another kiss

"wow I can't believe you can be so cheesy" Jay giggled

"you like it."

"... Maybe."

"nothing will come between you and me either." randy said quietly, hand kneading the back of jays neck, "not even a bear."

Jay laughed, "thanks. And seriously I'm not that scared of bears."

"wolves?"

"eh... Maybe. I'm more afraid of vipers."

Randy grinned, "oh really? Why so?"

"coz they steal my breath away. And they're always trying to cut-" kiss

"cut your sentences short?"

Jay grinned widely, snuggling back against randy, "yeah, but I don't think I mind as much"

"that's good news for the viper then"

"it won't be when I'm done skinning him and serving him for breakfast!" shawn threatened, "what part of lights out can you not get?"

"shh! Shawn- shut up!"

Jay and randy looked a each other and snickered quietly


	4. Chapter 4

"hey randy! C'mere!"

Randy turned to look at Jay who was waving him over excitedly, "what?" they'd been sent to collect firewood for the camp and so far they'd collected two flimsy twigs, a termite infested branch and a hollow stick.

"c'mon!" Jay insisted, disappearing behind some dead trees

Randy stared at the tree line and at the wood in his arms before dumping them and stalking after Jay

"what is it Jay?" he asked, pushing several branches away from his face to pass

"look what I made" Jay said proudly, gesturing to two lopsidedly grinning snowmen

Randy couldn't help feeling bemused, "that's very... Artistic." he observed the branches servig as hands seemed to be tangled as though giving the impression of holding hands, "did you make them by yourself?"

"don't mock me" Jay warned but he was beaming, "yeah, this is me" he removed his scarf and tied it around one of the snow men's neck loosely

"so who's this one?" randy casually asked, touching the soft snow

"it can be you if you want" Jay said, unable to look anywhere but the scarf he was picking at

Randy removed his own scarf with a smile and wrapped it around his own snowman, "definitely me. You got my smile right." he drew back and put an arm around jays shoulders to admire their snow counterparts

"think they last the night?" Jay asked, looking up at randy who just shrugged

"maybe. Cmon, before hunter and shawn can wail at us some more"

"what excuse are we gonna give em? I doubt they'd believe I fell down some ditch again"

"don't worry, you're temptingly hot, I'll think of something." randy grinned mischievously and Jay socked his shoulder for it.

The first thing randy noticed when it was daylight was that Jay wasn't in their shared sleeping bag and it somewhat disgruntled him- he quickly dressed and surveyed the camp before heading back the trail in the hopes of finding Jason before whatever wild animal that wasn't randy orton could.

It wasn't like he knew where he was going, his feet just so happened to lead him to the tree line where Jay had built their snowmen and randy found Jay there mourning over several large mounds of White snow and broken sticks

"Jay?"

Jay looked up and flashed a small smile, unusual for someone usually armed with cheer. "hey."

"hey yourself, you're up early" randy trekked over and stood beside him, "what're you doing?"

"well... I came to check on us- but..." he looked forlornly at the lumpy snow, "I guess they didn't last very long." he sighed, prodding the lumps with a snapped twig.

"why so upset?"

"I dunno... I just thought they'd last longer." Jay said quietly, pawing at the wet scarves and pulling them out from under the snow and looking at them.

Randy knelt beside him and held his hand, "if it makes you feel any better, we're still here." he pressed a kiss to the gloved hand, "I'll make sure we'll last forever."

Jay's grin widened at that, "yeah... I guess so." he stood up, and held out randy's scarf, "this is yours"

randy eyed it before taking it in his hands- it wasn't wet anymore, then carefully wrapped it around jays neck, "keep it, snow-randy would've wanted you to have it."

Jay laughed, and fingered the scarf, "thanks, I guess snow-me would want you to have this too" he stood on his toes and tied his scarf around orton's neck lovingly.

"perfect." randy said quietly as Jay smiled up at him

"what is?"

"you and I, we'll be perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

C4

"what is that?" Jay asked, staring horrified at the bubbling lump on orton's plate

"hmm... I think they're called s'mores." randy speculates

"no... This" Jay holds up his own sweet, cooked to a golden brown "this is a s'more, that is a lump of coal. Or bear poop."

"... It's not bear poop." randy defended, already glaring at his disaster of a dessert.

"haven't you ever made s'mores before?" Jay asked, scootin closer to randy

"hmm." there was that one time when he had set fire to the local barn... But Jay didn't need to know that. It had only been one time anyway. "I'm out of practice"

"okay, here, give me those marshmallows" Jay takes away randy's stick for the benefit of humans and s'mores everywhere and sticks a few marshmallows on the end, "it's easier than cooking eggs, a three year old could do it"

"thank god I'm not three then am I?"

Jay grinned, "yeah, maybe" he held the stick above the fire, "see- you're not suppose to burn the marshmallow, just enough to brown it- itll still be sticky" he draws back the stick as soon as the mallows are singed a light toasty brown, "hand me the chocolate"

Randy obediently fishes out a few broken chunks and passes them to Jay who easily sandwiches the mallows on biscuits and smacks the chocolate in the middle.

"the heat from the mallows will melt the chocolate" Jay explains, "here, try it."

Randy takes the treat and bites into it- winces at the hot temperature as the sticky mallow burns his Tongue- it takes a while before he can properly taste again and he chews experimentally, deciding that it's too over the top sweet- flashes a pained smile and Jay can't help but laugh at him

"you're like, the Scrooge of desserts or something" Jay points out, roasting another set of mallows

"I don't really like sweets. You ingest sugar enough for the both of us- which reminds me- where the hell do those extra calories go?" he pokes Jay who laughs and swats his hand away- he seemed busy building a s'mores tower.

"the drainage. Like everything else." Jay replied nonchalantly, decidin his tower was high enough to be sweet but low enough to stuff into his mouth- he raised it to orton and bit into it- sugary marshmallow leaked in globs and randy watched with a perverse fascination as Jay licked his fingers clean

"what?"

"hmm..." randy carefully grasped jays chin and tilted it to him

Jay licked his lips habitually, taking in the taste of sugar

And randy kissed him- carefully running his Tongue against sweet lips- and when Jay kisses back randy has to grin as he delves into that familiar mouth-

"not bad" he says, breaking away, Jay blinks dazedly at him

"huh?"

Randy smirks, "the s'mores- they aren't so bad."

Jay shakes his head at him, "well yeah- but you're not really supposed to eat it from another person's mouth"

Randy laughs, "you got me- I'll take you over s'mores any day."

"I'm less the calories too" Jay adds cheekily

Randy grins and kisses him again- daring to brush his fingers against bare skin covered by layers of clothing- Jay shudders at the touch but doesn't protest and practically climbs onto randy's lap- he has to chalk that one up as progress-

When they break away again Jay looks confusedly at randy then at his current perch- as he moves to get off randy draws him back to a tender kiss, "I love you"

Jay hesitates, tilts his head a bit in thought, "really?"

"yes, really" randy chuckles, amused, stroking a bony hip.

Jay fiddles with he zipper of his coat undecidedly, hesitant to reply- it has only been a week after all and several failed relationships plus a divorce really doesn't make you jump on the first romantic opportunity at hand

"I love how you smile- like everything is alright- and you'll keep smiling even when nothing is- I love how your eyes widen or shine like gems when you're excited about something- I love how you laugh- I love when you bite your lip when you're thinking- or when you look at me that way- It makes me love you more than I already do"

"how do I look at you?" Jay mumbled,feeling his cheeks heat up from randy's litany

"sweeter than anything you've ever eaten- when you look at me like that- my heart hurts so much I think... Because it can't hold in how much I love you."

"is this real?" Jay can't help feeling like he's about to cry- nobody has ever told him that before- and even if it was the sappiest piece he'd ever heard out of orton's mouth, he couldn't help but feel touched by it

"I'm real. I'm here." randy carefully brushed crystal tears away from that face he adores, "and I will always be with you."

"forever right?" Jay whispered softly

"forever."

"don't ever let it end?" Jay asked, not wanting to think about not being on the receiving end of spontaneous kisses- warm touches- it was almost too quiet to pick up- but randy wasn't focused on anything but those blue eyes right now and nothing could tear his attention away

"promise" randy nodded, pressing another tender kiss, "don't say anything- I can wait. We have forever after all"

Jay nodded, feeling choked up as he settled against randy who seemed content to be holding him, he closed his eyes, listened for that beat- their hearts almost in sync and he sighed, he'd be able to say it someday- with as much love as randy was showing- maybe even more. For now, they were happy- and Jay could wait- see forever in that promise.

"I've got to hand it to the kid" hunter shook his head, "I thought he'd jump Jay the first chance he got"

"well snakes do like lying in wait-" shawn started and hunter shook his head, knowing the nat geo narration, "when they inject their venom into their prey-"

Kiss

Stare

"well what dyou know, it works!"


	6. Chapter 6

cEnd

It's not that he's dense or anything and he really should have paid more attention but Adam was just too happy to meet with Jay again to notice anything amiss- so what if orton seemed too close to Jay for Adam's own comfort- he'd tag teamed with the viper and while he didn't really trust the man enough- orton was as good a bulldog as Adam was when around Jay and that was all he needed to know.

And then as the day wore on, Adam began to notice little things- he'd dismissed that first hand-to-back-of-neck-brush because he himself had done it a few times, but then Jay didn't blush or turn pink or become a stuttering mess, or the way they seemed to look at each other just a bit too long with a certain kind of something that seemed to raise the hairs on Adam's neck with a feel of ickiness- and the way they seemed to press close- jays knee sometimes touching randy's own leg- and while Adam admitted to the familiar gesture he'd also showered upon Jay- it just ticked him off because it was orton and not himself doling out the fond action and he was none to pleased- especially when orton would get too touchy- holding jays elbow or hand- almost intimately that it made Adam want to cut that hand off orton with a rusty buzz saw.

and Adam just had to raise a disconcerted brow when Jay looked forlornly at orton's back as the man left their company

"alright Jay, spill. I've never seen you pull that face before." Adam demanded, pulling his chair close to Jay, who, he realised, had opted to sit across him with randy rather than beside him like always.

Jay stared at Adam, "what face?"

"don't lie either, that face! The one that makes you look like an abandoned small animal!"

Jay seemed to look offended at that, "I'm not a small abandoned animal addie"

"your face says otherwise so spill! Why so buddy buddy with orton?"

"um... We're feuding?"

Adam stared at Jay. The gall of jay to believe he could lie expertly to his face. Then stared some more. "seriously if you do not tell me now I swear I'll head over to randy-"

"alright alright! We- we got together!" Jay confessed, not wanting Adam to obliterate orton's existence

Adam sat back with disbelief, "you and randy? Seriously?"

"well... Yeah...?"

"did he..." Adam gestured vaguely, "you know... Touch you or some-"

"Adam!"

"what? It's hard to believe he has a relationship with you without blackmail and force! Him of all people- why him?" he was baffled beyond confusion- orton who was well famed for his one night trysts couldn't hold anything like a serious normal functioning relationship with his dear best friend

Jay shrugged and fiddled with the napkin, "I don't know... It just kinda happened I guess...?"

"and how long has this thing been 'kinda happening' behind my back?" Adam asked, outraged, drumming impatient fingers on the tabletop.

"um three months? Since that whole camping trip with shawn?"

"uh huh... Three months... And you couldn't email me or text me that you and orton have been fuck buddies-"

"Adam!"

"fine- whatever word used to define you lovebirds- you couldn't even tell me? It's less than a hundred and fifty words on twitter! I'm your best friend for crying out loud! Did randy put you up to this?" if orton thought he could hide from Adam's wrath then he thought wrong. He was dead. Oh so very very dead.

"no... He wanted me to tell you but... I just kept putting it off..."

Adam looked appalled, "why? I retired from wrestling Jay, not as your bestfriend!"

"well... It's just... You scare away every single relationship I've ever had!" Jay complained

"and good riddance! Have you looked at your list of exes?"

"Adam they all left because you threatened to-to I dunno- tear their lungs out or something!"

"hey you call it threatening I call it protecting you from all those losers- Jay you deserve better than every single one who has stepped out of your life and so help me of orton does not meet my expectations then-"

"your expectations? Adam he's my boyfriend!"

"and you're my precious best friend! bros before whores- if he can't stare me in my face as I tell him in great detail about how I'm goin to peel the skin off his conscious form the moment he does something remotely untoward your so called relationship then I decree him worthy. I sure as hell am not letting that whore into your pants"

"..."

"you didn't... Please tell me you didn't."

"well..."

"argh! He's dead! More than dead!" Adam roared, shooting up from the chair and stomping out the cafe Jay stumbling after him in a panic

"Adam no! Stop!" Jay yelped, running after the vengeful wraith- the very image Adam, hair and trench coat billowing, portrayed as he stalked into the hotel scouring the premises for orton, "Adam damnit!"

"Jay?"

Oh no.

Jay paled when orton reared up from where he'd been sitting, and Adam was zoning in on him like a guided missile.

"you!" Adam bellowed

Randy frowned, "what?"

"the fuck have you been doing to Jay?"

"didn't Jay tell you?"

"I did!" Jay yelped, standing between orton and Adam who had half a mind to spear down the taller man "Adam stop it!"

"no- you and I are going to have a very long talk orton!" Adam snarled, trying to push Jay away, "Jay get outta my way damnit!"

"hey- " orton growled angrily, carefully extricating Jay away to his side, "you dont talk to him that way"

"yeah? Would you respect my wishes when I tell you not to fuck him ten ways?"

"god Adam stop!" Jay begged, the argument drawing the attention of several passerby

"I'm not gonna stop until this bastard knows the ground rules!"

Randy scowled, "what rules? In case you haven't noticed, I love Jay and that's all there is-"

"and all I hear is blah blah blah sh't up orton!"

Jay looked fearfully at them, orton's hands balling into fists- clenching and unclenching- and Adam looked like he was going to bite randy's head off any second, "guys calm down!" oh god it was like pitting two dobermans at each other

"in a minute Jay" randy said quietly, brushing his hand against Jay's arm comfortingly

"yeah in a minute" Adam mocked, "you're gonna stroll out of here on a stretcher in a body bag"

"whatthe hell is your problem copeland?" orton demanded, practically stepping in front of Jay. He'd heard about Adam's over protectiveness but this was goddamn ridiculous

"you're my problem!" Adam glared, teeth clenched tight, "I won't let my best friend go through being suckered by assholes like you!"

"is that what this is? Some kind of Jason-complex?"

"maybe. I'm entitled to protect my best friend"

"no- you're entitled to make him happy" randy countered, "I make him happy"

"for now." Adam seethed

"no. You listen to me copeland- I don't care how many guys you've chased away, because I'm not leaving- and if I break jays heart so help me I will put it back together myself or die trying because that's how much I love him and no amount of psychotic torture will change that"

There was an odd silence and a soft sniffle from Jay who stared wide eyed at randy when they both broke their glares from each other to look at him

"I... Is that-" Jay felt awfully embarrassed at how his voice broke and he looked at his shoes to hide his watery eyes

Randy didn't give a flying fuck if Adam meant to gut him then and there and drew Jay close to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead and temple and whispered in his ear, "of course. Anything- everything for you" he murmured, brushing a thumb against a wet cheek.

Adam crossed his arms over his chest somewhat stubbornly, watching randy console a deeply moved Jay and his look softened, and his stance against orton wavered- so maybe he wasn't like those jerks who were with Jay for kicks. And maybe he'd been too blinded with hell's fury to notice that.

"take care of Jason for me orton."

Jay and randy looked at Adam who wore a thoughtful grin, "that's all I've been doing."

"good. Coz that's all I want."

"addie..."

"I think you got a good one this time Jay" Adam nodded approvingly, "c'mere"

Jay looked at randy who seemed floored by the change of heart and let Jay walk over to Adam who encompassed him in a hug, "I'll always be just a phone call away alright? Remember that."

Jay nodded, burying his face into Adam's shoulder, "thank you Adam, really."

As randy eyed them both with a sense of satisfaction, Adam's eyes snapped open and behind jays back, made a motion of slitting his throat, Randy smirked at that,

"bring it on copeland"


End file.
